


Wars Aren't the Crusades We Wish They Were

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [626]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bravery, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "The moment you let fear take over, you're lost and become a victim yourself."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 272  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: "The moment you let fear take over, you're lost and become a victim yourself."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just like the idea of Kelly being fearless and Amani being in awe of that. Hence, this fic came about.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Being a Warrior Goddess means being comfortable with both your power and your vulnerability, knowing they are both strengths."_  
\-- HeatherAsh Amara

 

"You know, you're not like most of the female journalists I've met over the years."

She looks up at him, a curious eyebrow quirked. "Thank you?"

"Wait! That didn't come out quite right." Amani grins sheepishly, and Kelly can't help but laugh at him. "Lemme try that again, 'kay?"

Kelly gestures to the bench across from her in the booth she's taken over in the diner they all found to wait out the sudden downpour. When Amani takes a seat, he sets a bottle of beer in front of her. She inclines her head in thanks and takes a sip.

"So, most of the lady journalists I've met would never set foot in a warzone like this. How do you do it?"

"I guess it's always been in my blood," she says after a long moment. "I've always been curious and stood up for the little guy, so I suppose it was only fitting for me to do that on a global level. I mean, what better representation of bullying tactics and intimidation than with the armies and the innocent citizens caught up in the fighting?"

"And you're not scared at all?"

"Oh, I get scared sometimes, but I try not to let it take control. The moment you let fear take over, you're lost and become a victim yourself. I don't want to do that. I want to be the one that helps stand up against the bullies and shows people the realities of the crusades they think they're viewing."


End file.
